The Future is Now Thanks to Science!
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Clemont's new time machine has accidentally sent Ash to the future. Do you wonder what the future is for our heroes. One-Shot. All rights go to Nintendo and the Pokémon company.


Our heroes continhe on their way to Snowbelle City, home of Ash's final gym battle. Our heroes our getting aliilte sleep, except for one busy inventor.

The next morning, they didn't wake up to the usual smell of Clemont's pancakes. They woke up to the smell of motor oil. "Behold, my latest machine. Because the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear On! Using energy from Squishy, I have invented a portal that vaporizes your molecules, spreads them to a different time, and puts them back together in the same manor. I call it the take you to any time and area portal!" Bonnie was frustrated, "Even you should know you can just call it a time machine. And you thought THIS was more important than breakfast!?" "Using this device, I could go back in time and make sure we have breakfast earlier. As for the name, how about we also call the Great Wall a fence, the Mona Lisa a doodle, and Albert Einstein Mr. Smarty Pants." Clemont wasn't usually this sassy.

"Now, power on!" Nothing happened. Thn it started sucking in everything, including Ash and Pikachu. Then the invention exploded. Serena couldn't believe it. "CLEMONT, YOU'RE INVENTION LOST ASH! WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!" "You're right. I'll start a new one right away. Let me get my blue-uh oh." "UH OH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN UH OH!" "The explosion burnt them up." This had to be the greatest failure Clemont's. They just had to hope he was safe.

Ash fell out of a portal 5 inches above the ground. Be was not far from Lumiose City. Then, a kid about 10 years old who owned a Pikachu appeared behind him. "When two trainers eyes meet a battle must begin." " I hate to refuse a battle, but I have to find my friends." "Fine. Say, do you know where Lumiose City is?" "Over there." "Thanks, I'm going to see the gym leader." "The robot there is really cool." "Robot? You must be mistaken. The robot model there hasn't been used in 10 years."

10 years, so Clemont's invention worked...kind of. Mind if I tag along, I need to see they Gym Leader too." Hopefully future Clemont was here. He had to make sure not to use his real name to avoid suspicion. The boy said, "What's your name?" "Red." "My name is Aaron."

Aaron sure looked familiar. "So you're going on a journey with your pikachu." "Yep, I'm trying to live up to my family's name. This Pikachu is the son of the Raichu my dad has and my mom's Sylveon. My dad's a Pokémon master and my mom is Kalos Queen." Ash suddenly stopped. Could it be..? No. Still. But if it was true, why would Pikachu evolve? Pikachu was just as confused. He had no intention of doing it ever.

"There it is, Clemont Gear inc. They supply the creator's inventions all over the world.

They entered in. Ash had to see Clemont so he could go back in time. Clembot came out. "Presenting, Gym Leader Bonnie." A teenage blonde woman came out. Bonnie is the gym Leader?

Aaron walked over. Bonnie said, "Aaron, long time no see. You want the volt badge, huh." "You bet, aunt Bonnie." "She's your aunt!?" "No, I just call her that because she and my parents were close." Bonnie noticed something. Was that a younger Ash? "Hello Bonnie, my name is Red. I'm a friend of Aaron. He whispered into her ear, "It's me, Ash from the past. I need to see Clemont." "The former Gym Leader is upstairs." "Thank you miss Bonnie." "Alright, Dedenne, let's show Aaron what we're made of."

Ash ran upstairs to find a 21 year old Clemont working on an invention. "Clemont, it's me! Ash from the past." Clemont turned around. "So this is where you went all those years ago. I'm guessing you need a time machine to go back to the past." "Yep." "I'll start working right away. So, you never told me I would be a success around the world." "I kind of wan the future to have surprises for all of us. I don't know which Leauge I'll clear." "Do you know what happened between you and Serena." "I think I do. Do you know if I'm happy in this time?" "The day the two of you married was, in your words, " Better than winning the leauge. And that's saying something." "Aaron told me Pikachu evolved into Raichu. Why?"

"Team Rocket had succeeded in kidnapping every Legendary Pokémon. They hooked them up to a giant machine. It was a tough battle. Only Pikachu was standing and he couldn't lay a scratch. So he dug in your backpack and pulled out a thunder stone. He needed more power to save every last one." This still seemed like a great future. He looked at a table filled with checks for tons of Pokedollars and a picture of Clemont and Korrina. "Done, step right in." Thanks Clemont." He jumped in.

Clemont was still trying to make a new portal, while Serena and Bonnie were sad, especially Serena. Then a portal appeared above them and Ash fell out. Serena ran up to him and hugged him. "How did you get back?" Clemont asked. "Future you." Serena said, "Don't ever leave us again." He replied, "Don't worry, I know that there's greatness in store for the four of us. Let's get on with our journey!" The four set of to the next badge, as the journey continues.

 **If the Pokémon series were to use a new main character, (s)he should still have a Pikachu since it is the mascot species. So which of Ash's XY series Pokémon is your favorite? Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, or Noibat? Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
